


Touch (Part 2)

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [82]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Conflict Resolution, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: When Soobin's boyfriend suddenly stops being affectionate with him, Soobin wonders what he could have possibly done wrong.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Touch (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request ages ago to write 'Touch' from Soobin's POV, so here it is, along with a few extra scenes from the AU! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Part one can be found [ here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923717)
> 
> The next few uploads are going to be sequels to some popular fics, and then back to new ones! Thank you for your continued support, you are the reason I am able to keep writing! Thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Not edited.

Soobin sat on the grass, munching on carrots and going over his biology notes as the sun shone brightly overhead. He was surrounded by his best friends, and his boyfriend lay draped over his back, a comforting presence.

The biology test was right around the corner and it was imperative that Soobin memorized the functions of cellular processes in order to pass. He had been studying intensely, and with only a few hours until the exam, he wanted to use any extra minutes of free time to review the material.

He was rather absorbed in it, the voices of his friends fading to background noise. He heard Yeonjun ask him a question, but he didn’t really hear it, so he just hummed in lieu of an answer and hoped that that did the trick. If it was really important, he would just ask again, Soobin reasoned. A few moments later, Yeonjun moved off of his back and sat next to him, pulling his food closer.

Soobin finished his own lunch, and then checked the time, deciding it was soon enough to start walking to the biology building across campus. He placed his empty Tupperware container into his bag along with his notes and then turned to Yeonjun. The elder looked up when he noticed Soobin looking at him, and Soobin gave him a smile, leaning in to press their lips together softly.

He pulled away soon after and gave his dongsaengs a smile, before waving goodbye and walking to class. He hummed softly as he went, a little nervous for the test but excited for the lab experiment he’ll get to do afterward. He absolutely loved studying biology, hoped to one day become one of the best biologists in Seoul. Something about understanding how organic life evolves and functions made Soobin’s heart sing, and getting to balance it with his creative side through research and experiments made it even better.

When he arrived at the classroom, his heart picked up a little bit with nerves, but he knew it was just pre-test anxiety. He sat down in his usual seat and pulled his pencils out, along with his calculator. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking about how nice it’ll feel after it’s all over. Yeonjun would come and meet him and if Soobin was lucky they’d maybe get ice cream or go skating. The thought made him smile, and he blushed slightly, hiding his face in his hands.

Sue him, he was in love.

When the class was over, Soobin filed out with his other classmates, talking excitedly about the results of the experiments and the level of difficulty of the test. It hadn’t been too difficult thankfully—that, or his studying had paid off. He’d been able to practice biology on actual test subjects and he finished class feeling a little wired.

As he walked out of the door, his head immediately lifted in search of his boyfriend. They had a routine, see, one that Soobin had come to rely on and expect. Yeonjun always met him after class, took him for a treat or a walk or sometimes an errand run, and would then drop him off at his dorm.

Yeonjun stood against the wall across the hallway, standing up straight and smiling as Soobin met his eyes. Soobin said a hasty goodbye to his friend before shuffling through the river of students and stopping in front of Yeonjun.

Next, Yeonjun would kiss his cheek. It was just their _thing_ , and Soobin _loved_ it. He loved when Yeonjun would unashamedly kiss his cheek in public and hold him close and make sure everyone around them knew how happy they were together. Soobin was an overtly touchy person, but he was also shy, meaning that even though he craved the contact, it was hard for him to initiate it. Yeonjun remedied that, however, by showering Soobin with limitless and unconditional affection.

Or at least, he usually did. But as Soobin stood in front of him, the elder only gave him a smile, not leaning forward and certainly not kissing his cheek. It made Soobin a little confused, but before he could inquire further, Yeonjun spoke.

“Ready?” he asked.

Soobin blinked, a little caught off-guard at his boyfriend’s strange behaviour, but he didn’t let it get to him. He smiled and nodded, starting to walk with Yeonjun. He couldn’t help but drop his eyes to the elder’s hand, something twisting in his gut. They always held hands, so why wasn’t Yeonjun reaching out? Maybe he was just having an off day. Soobin decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Yeah!” he replied. “Do you want to get ice cream, maybe?” He glanced at Yeonjun, who gave him a happy grin and nodded enthusiastically. It made Soobin feel a bit better, even if he did feel a bit strange walking the familiar path without the elder’s hand in his. He considered just taking the initiative and grabbing Yeonjun’s hand, but he didn’t want to if Yeonjun didn’t want to. He wasn’t obligated to be touchy, if he didn’t want to, Soobin would respect that.

Even if it did make him a little sad inside.

They made it to the ice cream shop and Yeonjun held open the door, causing Soobin to blush slightly as he walked in. They ordered their usual and sat in their usual booth and Soobin felt himself relax a bit. He was happy to spend time with his boyfriend, but as they both ate their ice cream and talked about their days, Soobin noticed that another thing was off. Though Yeonjun listened well and smiled and nodded at all the right times, he was stiffer than usual.

At some points, he even seemed strained, as if he was thinking about something else while Soobin was talking. Normally, Soobin would’ve been interrupted by coos or questions or fingers on his cheeks and ears causing him to giggle, but this time there was none of that. Yeonjun kept his hands to himself, and his interruptions to a minimum. It made that twisty feeling in Soobin’s gut return, but he did his best not to show it.

They left the ice cream shop and walked towards Soobin’s dorm building. The twisty feeling only grew as Yeonjun didn’t try to hold his hand _again_ and Soobin was really worried that something was wrong. That he had _done_ something wrong.

When they stopped outside the door to Soobin’s building, Yeonjun always, _always_ gave him a full kiss before they departed, especially if it was going to be until the next morning. Soobin had come to more than expect them, he craved them. He missed Yeonjun so much when they were apart and he needed that goodbye kiss to keep him sated until the next morning. He knew it was kind of pathetic, and that he shouldn’t rely so much on a stupid kiss, but he couldn’t help it. He was just that in love.

So, as they stood there, Soobin looked at him, hoping that despite the lack of affection all day he would still give him his kiss. As he stared, he saw that Yeonjun looked a bit conflicted, put-off almost. His heart started to drop, only then Yeonjun leaned in closer and he felt a bit of relief. Only then, the elder pressed his lips to Soobin’s cheek so briefly Soobin didn’t even feel it.

And his stomach dropped.

Yeonjun stepped back, smiling, and Soobin stared at him, so confused. He quickly schooled his features and smiled back, trying to clear his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked, feeling a little hazy from the sadness swirling in his gut. Yeonjun nodded, pulling his backpack up on his shoulders and taking another step back. “Yep!” he replied, overly bright. “Sweet dreams!”

And then he was gone. Before Soobin could get even a breath in, the elder pivoted and walked away, faster than usual. Soobin stood there for a few moments with a fallen expression, heart racing anxiously. He was so confused and slightly hurt, and he had no idea what he had done.

The next morning, running on two hours of sleep and a lot of coffee, Soobin was stopped on his way to the courtyard where he met his friends before class. The girl who had stopped him was a fellow Biology student, and so Soobin gave her a gentle smile in greeting. “Yuri-ah,” he said, bowing his head. Yuri gave him a smile in return, but it was tinged with something else. Soobin’s brow furrowed, and he moved a little closer. “Is everything okay?” he inquired.

Yuri looked up at him, biting her lip, before sighing. “Are you and Yeonjun-ssi alright?” she asked. And Soobin’s jaw almost dropped, because what the hell? Nobody had ever come up and asked him a question like that.

Sure, Yeonjun was popular and therefore weird amounts of people knew a lot about the state of Soobin’s and his relationship, but none of them had ever actually asked a personal question besides their friends.

He wasn’t sure what to say, so he frowned. “What do you mean?” he replied, deciding to play dumb. Yuri bit her lip again, looking down. “I just…isn’t he usually all over you? A couple people noticed he wasn’t yesterday and…,” she trailed off then, looking to the side. Soobin felt tendrils of a new emotions swirl in his belly, tendrils of fear. He paled, swallowing past a lump that was forming in his throat.

“And what?” he prompted, voice a little shaky. Was something going on with Yeonjun that he didn’t know about? Yuri looked back at him, expression pained. “Choi San-ssi was talking about how cute he was, and…,” she spared a glance up at Soobin, but continued. “Soobin-ah…would Yeonjun-ssi ever cheat on you?”

After that, Soobin couldn’t really remember much. The thought of Yeonjun possibly cheating on him reduced his brain to a white, hazy fog. He vaguely registered shaking his head and telling Yuri that she was wrong, and then he dashed off in the opposite direction of the courtyard. He wasn’t sure where he was going, he just knew that he was about to start crying and didn’t want Yeonjun or any of his friends to see.

He managed to send Kai a text with an excuse as to why he wasn’t going to show up, too distraught to even text his boyfriend. The thoughts swirling around in his head were terrifying, images that he never wanted to have to imagine bombarding him from every corner of his mind. He ended up in the library bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He took several deep breaths and ran his hands through his hair, trying to rationalise.

Yeonjun loved him. He said so every single day. Soobin trusted him with his entire life, more than he’d ever trusted anyone else ever before. But…that didn’t mean Yeonjun didn’t cheat. The boy was charming, excessively so, it was one of the first things Soobin noticed about him when they first met. He was just charismatic and so popular, girls and boys practically laying themselves at his feet for even a second of attention.

It’s not unreasonable that one of those people could’ve caught Yeonjun’s eye. Soobin was shy, definitely not popular, and preferred staying in to going out. It wasn’t that they weren’t intimate, in fact Soobin considered himself to have a decently healthy sex life, but he also knew that most kids his age were ‘getting it on’ nearly every single night.

Was he not good enough for Yeonjun? Did he not treat him the right way, both sexually and emotionally? As he stood in that bathroom stall, he felt himself deteriorating and did his best to gather himself. He still had a few classes to go to, and he didn’t want anyone else thinking that there was trouble in paradise. He ironically longed for his boyfriend, but the thought of Yeonjun just made him want to cry more.

Before he could have a complete meltdown, he left the bathroom and went straight to class, hoping that he’d be able to make it through the day.

Soobin was exhausted when he unlocked the door to his dorm and walked in, dropping his backpack on the floor and kicking his shoes off. He had several texts from his friends and Yeonjun wondering if he was okay and reminding him of movie night, but he didn’t respond to any of them. He’d been holding back tears for the entire day and now that he was alone he finally let them out.

Grabbing a box of tissues, he curled up on his bed and cried. He let the awful thoughts of Yeonjun cheating on him swim around in his head, taunting him. He went over every happy memory they had and wondered what had gone wrong. Had he missed something? Had he been so blissfully ignorant that he didn’t even notice Yeonjun wasn’t happy anymore?

But just two days ago he had kissed him in public and smothered his cheeks and given him a backhug right in front of some of other most popular students on campus. So why was yesterday so different? Soobin hated not knowing, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask Yeonjun directly.

He cried until he fell asleep, and when he woke up, he cried a bit more.

He called Hueningkai that evening, after another round of crying, because he really needed to see if he was right in his worries or just making things up in his distress. Kai answered on the second ring, cheery and chirpy, but quieting immediately as he heard Soobin’s hoarse and teary voice.

“D-Did Yeonjun-hyung seem weird to you y-yesterday?” Soobin asked. There were a few moments of silence, and then Kai replied, voice gentle and worried. “No? Why, did something happen?” he said. Soobin sniffled, fresh tears blooming in his eyelids as he lowered his head. “I d-don’t know, but s-someone told me that they n-noticed he wasn’t as…t-touchy as he usually is, and—and.” He couldn’t keep going, breaking down in quiet sobs as the thoughts hit him again.

What would he do without Yeonjun? Who would he _trust_ after Yeonjun? If Yeonjun, his beautiful, kind, and caring Yeonjun could do something so horrible…it made Soobin physically ache. Kai was babbling on the other line, but Soobin didn’t have the energy to listen. He hung up, knowing it was rude but not caring. He leaned back into his pillows and let himself cry, body twitching as his lungs struggled to breathe evenly.

As he was just starting to calm down, there was a knock on his door. He quickly sat up, sniffling and wiping his eyes, wondering who it could be. He grabbed his phone and checked the time, eyes widening as he realised it was an hour past the time he usually met Yeonjun for their movie night on Fridays.

His heart started racing as he stood, going to the door. If it was Yeonjun, he wasn’t sure how he was going to feel. But he knew that they needed to talk, no matter how ugly it got. He opened the door, eyes widening despite already knowing Yeonjun would be there. The elder looked distraught, a bit out of breath as if he had down the hallway. Soobin didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything at all. He left the door opened and went back to his bed, crawling onto the mattress.

Yeonjun followed him after closing the door and taking his shoes off, stopping at the edge of Soobin’s bed. “Sweetheart…,” he whispered. Soobin felt the lump in his throat grow as he sniffled, still unable to meet Yeonjun’s eyes as he pulled his blanket closer to him. He saw in his peripheral the boy move to sit on the end of his bed, turning to face him.

“Do you remember when Kai said you didn’t like when I hung all over you?” he said slowly.

Wait, what? Soobin lifted his head in confusion, brow furrowed. That was definitely not what he was expecting to hear. “No? When did he say that?” he replied, trying to think back to a time when Kai had said anything about the couple’s PDA. Surely he would’ve remembered that. Yeonjun swallowed, pulling his feet up and moving closer to Soobin until he sat in front of him, a foot of space separating them. “It was mostly after you left,” he continued.

Soobin continued to look at him, several different emotions flooding his veins as he received new information. Yeonjun looked and sounded absolutely tortured, and Soobin was so, so confused. “He told that you always…looked uncomfortable when I was…physically affectionate towards you in public,” Yeonjun explained.

As soon as Soobin processed the words he shook his head violently, fresh tears dripping down his cheeks as the emotional distress weighed down on him. “I’m n-not,” he sniffled. While he was still feeling overwhelmed, he also felt a bit of relief. If this was truly the reason Yeonjun had acted so strange, then there was no reason for Soobin to worry about him cheating. But it was so hard for him to turn those thoughts off.

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” Yeonjun said, moving even closer. “I’m so sorry.” Soobin realised then that Yeonjun didn’t know Soobin was upset because of the possibility of him cheating, he just thought he was upset from the lack of affection. Which, he was, but that wouldn’t have caused such an intense reaction. He needed to confirm that that was the only reason Yeonjun was apologising for acting the way he had. He needed to get the awful thoughts of infidelity out of his head once and for all.

“Is that why y-you were so distant yesterday?” he asked, voice small. At that, Yeonjun moved to sit beside Soobin, looping one arm around his shoulders and using the other arm to turn Soobin into the embrace. Soobin nearly let out a loud sob at the contact, unable to stop himself from melting into the touch. “It was, that was it, I promise, I’m so sorry, I should’ve just talked to you,” he comforted, pressing his cheek to the top of Soobin’s head.

Soobin turned into the elder more, burying his face in his neck and letting his knees bump his thigh awkwardly. “I thought you were m-mad at me,” he cried. “And then Yuri-ah a-asked if—if,” he stopped himself, the words too hard to say out loud. He felt Yeonjun’s arms tighten around him, and then he leaned back against the headboard, allowing Soobin to slide down a bit and rest against his chest.

He stretched out, legs tangling with Yeonjun’s, and he felt fingers swipe through his hair. He calmed a bit at the gesture, lashes fluttering. “What did she say, baby?” the elder asked gently. Soobin exhaled, resting his hand on Yeonjun’s shirt, pulling on the fabric loosely as he struggled to get the words out. “She said that m-maybe you were acting w-weird because…,” he managed, before it got to be too much. He inhaled sharply, tears pricking at his eyes again, and he was so tired of crying.

His fingers twisted the fabric of Yeonjun’s shirt as he pushed through and spit the words out. “Because you were cheating on m-me.” He broke down then, shoulders heaving and throat raw. Yeonjun quickly sat them both up, facing Soobin directly and pulling him into a hug. His arms wound around him tightly, knees pushing into Soobin’s thighs as he practically moved on top of him in his effort to comfort him. “No, Soobin, no, never,” he rushed, cradling Soobin’s head to his chest.

Soobin sniffled, closing his eyes and letting the words wash over him as he cuddled in closer. “I was afraid that you didn’t like how touchy I am so…I backed off a bit,” Yeonjun admitted, voice guilty. Soobin blinked, before lifting his head to glare at Yeonjun. _That’s_ what caused all of this? A misunderstanding prompted by Hueningkai? Soobin loved his dongsaeng, but he was going to need to have a few words with him about boundaries.

And apparently he was going to need to have a conversation with his _boyfriend_ about being an idiot. He locked his arms around Yeonjun’s neck, pulling him closer. “You’re s-so stupid,” he hiccupped. Yeonjun let out a choked laugh, a few tears dripping down his cheeks as he tightened his arms around Soobin. “I am,” he agreed.

Soobin leaned forward and wiped his eyes on Yeonjun’s shirt, before relaxing against him, letting the relief course through his veins and put out the fire. Yeonjun relaxed with him, rubbing his back and breathing with him. After a few moments, Yeonjun leaned Soobin back enough to wipe his tears, a gesture that made Soobin’s stomach twist in a good way for once. He felt his cheeks heat up, but he was so glad that everything was going to be okay.

He felt bad for believing a rumour about Yeonjun cheating, but Yeonjun didn’t seem to be offended, so Soobin hoped he didn’t take it personally. He loved Yeonjun so much, and he would do better to trust him and talk to him first before believing anything some third party might tell him.

“So…you like me hanging all over you?” Yeonjun suddenly asked, voice small and a little scared. Soobin stared at him, before sitting up straight. “Honestly, you could stand to do it more,” he confessed, thinking of all the times he could tell Yeonjun wanted to properly kiss him in public but held himself back. Yeonjun blushed beautifully, before nodding and giving Soobin a sweet smile.

“Done.”

The next Monday, Soobin felt happier than he had in a long time. Yeonjun greeted him in the courtyard by draping himself over Soobin’s back and leaving several wet kisses against his cheek. “Good morning, my baby,” he cooed, pinching Soobin’s earlobe and tickling under his chin. Soobin giggled, smiling so wide it hurt as he grabbed Yeonjun’s wrist and turned his head. “Good morning, hyung,” he replied. Yeonjun hummed, pressing their lips together.

When they parted, Soobin couldn’t help but giggle at Kai’s mortified expression. Taehyun and Beomgyu weren’t paying them any attention, but Kai seemed like a deer in headlights. “I’m so sorry, hyungs! I should have never said anything about anything!” he cried. Soobin reached forward, patting the younger’s knee. “It’s alright, Hyuka, I know you were just looking out for me,” he reassured.

The younger didn’t look entirely convinced, but after Yeonjun gave him a smile and forgave him too, he relaxed a little. Soobin checked the time on his phone, and looked at Yeonjun, who was still curled over his back scrolling through his own phone. “Ready to go?” he asked.

Yeonjun lifted his head, smiling and nodding. He untangled himself from Soobin and they both picked up their backpacks. They bid their friends a farewell—Taehyun and Beomgyu still too absorbed in their shared mobile game to notice—and left. Soobin’s building was closer, and he had to try not to look too lovesick when Yeonjun held his hand as they walked.

They arrived at Soobin’s classroom, where students were waiting to go in, several of them not-so-subtly watching Soobin and Yeonjun. Soobin felt a little shy, holding Yeonjun’s hand tighter as he waved hi to some people he recognised. He turned to Soobin then, his cheery smiling shifting into something more genuine, and it made Soobin blush.

He stepped forward, lifting a hand and stroking Soobin’s cheek. “Have a good class, baby,” he whispered. Soobin blushed more, leaning into the touch. “You too, hyung,” he replied. Yeonjun smiled, eyes dropping to Soobin’s lips right before he closed the distance and kissed him sweetly, in front of everyone. Soobin’s heart skipped a beat, but he kissed back, curling his hand around Yeonjun’s neck.

When they parted, Yeonjun gave him a smug little smile, moving a lock of Soobin’s hair out of his eyes. “I love you, Soobin-ah,” he whispered. Soobin blushed furiously, kissing Yeonjun quickly again. “I love you too, hyung,” he responded. Yeonjun hummed, dropping his hand to pinch Soobin’s side, causing the younger to squeak adorably. “See you after class!” Yeonjun cried, winking and spinning on his heel. He walked away and Soobin watched as his classmates parted for him, a few of them staring in awe.

Yeah, he really was the luckiest person in the world. Even if his boyfriend could be an idiot sometimes.


End file.
